world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082314-DaniFate
GG: Dani knocks on Fate's door. TA: She opens the door and leans on the frame. "sup dani" GG: "I'm gonna drop a machine in your room later." TA: "aight sweet whats it do" GG: "Remember during entry?" Dani lets herself in. "We had that one dumb punchcard." TA: "word?" GG: "So turns out if we put items in this other machine, it gives us punchcards. And we can reuse them. And stack them. And whatever with the machine that made the doll. GG: " TA: "whoa sweet" TA: "so like" TA: "more dolls and shit woo hoo" TA: "interior decoration city up in this bitch" GG: "We need to build weapons. Apparently my sprite thinks we're gonna have a hard time" GG: "Help me build a flamethrower, love." TA: "how do dolls make weapons not sure how that shit works are they flammable" GG: "The cards aren't always going to be a doll. Like, if i put your gun in the new machine, it'll give us a card for your gun. Then we can make more guns. Or things combined with your gun. Like... Probably a vat of acid. Maybe we can make acidic bullets." TA: "oh shit" TA: "no shit thats awesome" TA: "also sounds like a load of bullshit" GG: "At least if I'm understanding the sprite guy right." TA: "but then again so does this whole fuckin game so what do i know" GG: "Worth a try." TA: "well lets get this shit goin" TA: "time to throw down the wierd card based crafting system" GG: "Sounds cool, I'll head back to my room." TA: "make some legendary fuckin gear" TA: "aight ill get on my comp" TA: ------------------------------------------------------- GG: Dani deploys the PUNCH DESIGNIX? GG: Okay now what. TA: aight so we doin this in your room or mine GG: Uh. Idk. TA: idk like TA: ill just bring my guns to your room TA: ----------------------------------------- TA: Fate shows up to Dani's room and opens the door who needs permission to entry amirite? TA: "aight so like idk what i have thatll be good for a flame thrower" GG: Lol idk. people who aren't Fate. GG: "I've got a lot of lighters." Dani holds up an interesting collection. TA: She takes out her EM4 Longshot. "this might be fun for somethin though" TA: "idk if you can make a flamethrower with it tho" GG: "Can't hurt to try." TA: "just dont like" TA: "break my baby okay" TA: "its my baby" GG: "Well. See, I'm not sure if this eats up the items to create the cards or not." GG: "But then if we have the cards, I'd assume we can make another one." TA: "can we like" TA: "punch in the codes?" GG: "Sounds like an idea. Let's try it with something less precious first then." GG: Dani sticks one her lighters in it. TA: "word" GG: (( i feel like we need mods. )) TA: ((probably)) GG: (( hrm )) GG: The lighter disappears, but a punchcard is give life that day. GG: given* TA: "kay so like it fucks up the card" TA: "do we have blank cards we can use instead" GG: "Uh..." GG: Dani tries to see if the machine has drawers or something that would store blank cards GG: "You have any ideas?" TA: Fate takes out a card with a stack of bullets. She ejects the items, and hands her the card. TA: "can you make more of these cards?" GG: "Your ammo?" TA: "nah the ammos on the ground" GG: "Oh our Sylladex cards. No idea" TA: "this card is blank" GG: "Let's try it." TA: "fuck yea" GG: Card goes in. TA: Cards come out? GG: Probably... GG: ((overwhelming fear this log will be trashed )) GG: "Alright, so we don't have to buy cards anymore, I guess." TA: ((its okay if it does)) TA: "fuck yea" GG: (( ehhh, i've never had it happen before. nervous )) TA: ((happened to me once)) TA: ((and ive noticed a couple that needed to be nullified)) GG: "I dunno." Dani scratches her head. "This isn't seeming as easy as that sprite said." TA: "so like" TA: "what do we get when we put your lighter and my fuckin" TA: "baby together: GG: "You really okay with your baby disappearing like the lighter?" TA: "like your lighter and my baby are gettin frisky" TA: "and out pops a fuckin" TA: "shitty flame popper" TA: "also fuck no just punch the code of my gun into that blank card" TA: "damn dani" GG: "Oh. What's the code then?" -- temeriticArduite TA reads the code -- GG: "Right, then. I'm going to actually try it with this." TA: "do it bitch" TA: "make me fuckin proud" GG: Dani pulls out HER baby. A firework that was banned in most states for being dangerous. ((Dani's player doesn't know enough about fireworks )) TA: ((lol)) GG: May as well, right? TA: ((airbombs?)) TA: "sure dude" GG: Dani makes another blank card and adds the code from hers. She then layers the cards on top of each other and sticks them in the machine. GG: Out comes a... whatever the mods thing goes here! GG: think* GG: (( okay this log is hard to do. uwu )) GG: "Err..." TA: (( i know ) TA: ((could probs skip past the alch bit)) TA: ((to more RP shit)) TA: ((Cuz we can't control what we actually get)) GG: ------------------------------------------------------------- TA: ((lolol this log tho)) TA: "fuck this is a lot of shit" GG: "Yeah... I have this weird urge to shove it in a pile and lay on it with you though." TA: "is that like" TA: "the troll part of you comin out" TA: "cuz thats kinda strange" TA: "but awesome" GG: "Ew. maybe." TA: "idk can we like" TA: "not lay on fireworks" TA: "i feel like clothes would be better" GG: "Well you go make a pile then." TA: Fate dumps one of the piles of clothes in her sylladex on the ground. TA: "done bitch" GG: "You just captchalogued them like that?" TA: "of course" TA: "i dont have time to SORT" GG: Dani flops back on the pile and gives Fate a thumbs up. TA: "fuck yes" TA: Fate plops down next to Dani, hands behind her head. "so yea" GG: "Yep" TA: "whats up with you babe" GG: "Just thinking what Future Dani's gonna pull off, and how I'm gonna get there for her." TA: "dude like" TA: "youve got to lean on me gurl" TA: "cant just be all solitary punk bitch all the time" TA: "i gotchu" GG: "Opening up will shatter my cold exterior and let other people think they can get it. Like that server guy. The TranschronicAllegorator" TA: "i mean i know hes pretentious and whatever but like" TA: "idk he seems like a fuckin pushover" GG: "I don't like him." TA: "well no shit i dont either" TA: "just like" TA: "idk i just think its a bad idea to make enemies" TA: "got enough bullshit as it is" GG: "It's not even that though, Fate. Like I can give you a headache with the stuff I spew on politics and whatever, but I can't explain feelings. They just happen. I'm not going to make enemies per se, but I'm not going to sit around and be dishonest with myself just for the sake of teamwork. Self-respect." Dani makes some cheesy-ass gang sign. TA: "i hear ya" TA: "ya need a fuckin secretary" TA: "a real classy bitch who understands you and can mediate the bullshit" GG: "That's a moirail, I think." TA: "isnt that one of those troll romance things" GG: "Yeah. Some kind of over-friendly bullshit where you just keep watch over the other and make sure they don't fuck up too bad." TA: "sounds awesome" TA: "but do they get the booty" GG: "It's supposed to be nonsexual." Dani turns on her side and looks at Fate. "But rules are meant to be broken. How an entire civilisation has gone that long without friendly fucking, I've got no idea." GG: "Seriously. A bunch of unadventurous people those trolls are." TA: "dude i know" TA: "like idk this pile bullshit is distracting" TA: "it makes me think of other lumpy things" GG: (( Break the mood > "I sure do miss mum's chicken and dumplings" )) GG: "Like the brains of everyone outside of this room?" TA: "no like your nippleless breasts" TA: "like what even is that" GG: "I'm not a walking baby bottle, is what." TA: "i mean i guess" TA: "but still like" TA: "theyre just these flesh balls what are they for" GG: "You're telling me yours store milk at all point in time specifically for crying infants? Or you don't use yours to attract mates ever?" GG: "Didn't take you for a fucking prude, Fate." GG: Dani sticks her tongue out TA: Fate pokes Dani's left boob. "im not a prude bitch im just like" TA: "pondering this shit" TA: "like i guess its hot or whatever" TA: "but idk do lady trolls go on excursions so instead of humpbacks on a camel you have little tit canteens?" GG: "Oi, do I look like I was raised on Alternia?" TA: "idk maybe" TA: "the gurl gets around" she playfully pushes her. GG: "Pshh." Dani pushes Fate back. "Out of all the things I happen NOT to be lying about, you wanna use that one that way." TA: "dont lie to me bitch i know" TA: "im like the fuckin" TA: "truth meister" TA: "all awakened in shit" TA: "bathing in the sunlight of a thousand fuckin" TA: "study constipated virgin assholes" GG: "Oh you like highbloods now?" TA: "what no" TA: "idk how you got that from a bunch of nerds studying the" TA: "fuck i forgot the metaphor" GG: Dani wiggles her fingers threateningly. "Well, now that you're distracted..." GG: IN FOR THE TICKLE TA: "dude im always distr- fuck all" TA: Fate giggles and goes for Dani's sides. GG: Dani bites her lip, fighting back laughter and trying to amp up her tickling abilities. TA: "who's the ticklest bitch" TA: Fate tries to grab Dani's wrists in defense" GG: "Don't know~" Dani frees one of her hands and manages to position herself over Fate, a knee between her legs. "You really wanna find out?" TA: Fate whips her head sharply, her shades land on the desk, upright, perfectly. So smooth. She narrows her eyes at Dani "its on bitch" TA: Fate springs up and wraps her arms around Dani in a RECKLESS TICKLE ASSAULT. GG: DANI IS DISAPPOINTED, SHE SWITCHES TO TACTIC 2. Dani tries to tickle Fate's thighs. TA: "oop nope fuck you" She tries to wiggle away by violently flailing her legs. This remarkably accomplishes nothing. GG: Dani leans in a bit, "Go ahead. Surrender~" She grins. TA: Fate smirks and bounces her back off the ground, slamming her lips against Dani's. She grapples onto the back of her shirt to stay close. GG: Dani's eyes widen, but she pushes back before halting the tickling in favor for... running a hand up Fate's side, slightly under the shirt. "Think your dad will shoot me if you let me do this?" TA: "dude hell no youre not my first rodeo" she laughs. GG: "Could have fooled me, waiting this long. I mean, Damn, Fate." She presses her lips against Fate's again. TA: "been busy damnnnnnnnn" she leans in and moans. TA: She starts sucking on her neck softly. GG: Dani leans back, briefly seperating to toss off that flannel overshirt. She returns her hand to Fate's thigh and start to inch her way up Fate's skirt. TA: "oh god gimme a sec" she grabs her flip. She inhales deeply... so deeply... and blows a tremendous cloud of vapor into Dani's face. GG: Dani sticks her tongue out. "You nervous? What's that about?" TA: Her eyes roll back as she takes another hit. "fuck you" Her body relaxes slightly. "it feels good" TA: She puts it to the side and pulls Dani's shirt over her head. FATE 2 BLAPK? ....onli if u don hab privlg